


What Makes A Family

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Bonding, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family is your family, no matter how they got that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dm21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm21/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14! This fic features a Velma narrative voice.

Your family is your family.

This is something that’s basically true even if you don’t have the same genetic material streaming through your veins. Your family kisses your cuts and helps you up when you fall, and they laugh with you when times are good.

Your family is your family, even when all you have is a van that barely runs on a good day and ten dollars in your shared pocket. They’re there to share whatever they have left in their pockets and their hearts.

Your family stands beside you when the monsters are looming and that lies between them, you and certain doom is fishing net and a hand-dug pit.

Family. It can be found in the oddest places. And in my case it was a neighborhood in Coolsville with a day-glo VW.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Scooby Doo** , all of whom are the property of **Turner Entertainment**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
